We Just Don't Give it a Name
by Aedien
Summary: After observing their friends spending time together, Liz and Patty want to know: Are Soul and Maka dating or are they just good friends?


Maka smiled as she held her ice cream cone out to Soul, "Want a bite?"

"Thanks," without hesitation the silver-haired weapon leaned closer to her and scooped up a mouthful of the treat, "It's good, what flavor is that?"

"Melon, if you like it I'll share with you." she licked the ice cream and held it out to him again.

"Sure," Soul stepped closer to her and put his hand on hers to steady the cone as he took another bite.

Liz sighed as she watched the pair smile and talk while they shared the frozen dessert, she took a bite of her sundae, finally looking back to her companions.

"Sheesh, those two act like lovers without even realizing it. If I didn't know any better I'd say those two were madly in love."

Patty tilted her head at her sister as she swallowed a mouthful of ice cream, "They are in love aren't they?"

Liz chuckled, "Oh please, Maka? Miss Anti-man? Sure sometimes I think she likes him," she glanced at the weapon-meister duo out of the corner of her eye, "like now for instance, but let's be real. We'd know if they were dating wouldn't we?"

"But they live together." Patty got a wicked look in her eyes, "Who knows what they do when they're alone."

Tsubaki paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth, "Black Star and I live by ourselves, but that doesn't mean that there's anything going on between us."

Patty shot her an 'Oh really?' look that made the older weapon blush and turn her attention back to her sundae.

All three girls turned back to their friends when they heard Maka giggle, followed shortly by a chuckle from Soul. Somehow the young Deathscythe had ended up with ice cream on his nose, much to his partner's amusement.

With a smile she fished in her pocket for her handkerchief then tenderly reached up to wipe the green blob off his nose.

Soul smirked and caught her hand before she could pull it away, trying to wipe the handkerchief against her cheek.

Maka laughed and ducked back out of the way, but didn't get far since Soul was still holding her slender wrist. After several moments of playful fighting Maka handed the remains of the ice cream cone to her partner.

He released her wrist then popped the rest of the cone into his mouth, chewing with relish.

The pretty blond at his side smiled, so he put and arm across her shoulders as they began to walk away.

Patty turned to grin evilly at her sister, "Still think they're not dating?"

Liz just stared for a moment before she was able to respond, "Patty I tell you we'd know if they were dating! Maka's our friend! She'd tell us something that important!"

The taller weapon crossed her arms over her chest, "Besides, they're best friends aren't they? They're always like that."

Tsubaki was quiet as she watched the two follow the path leading out of the park and back towards the residential areas.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Liz and Patty suddenly appearing in her line of vision, she blinked in surprise and leaned back in her chair as the twin weapons stared at her.

"What about you Tsubaki?" asked Liz, her eyes reflecting the seriousness in her voice.

"What do I think?"

"Yeah!" Patty giggled as she put a hand on their friend's shoulder, "You think they're dating don't you?"

"Ah..." Tsubaki looked out at the place where Scythe and Meister had disappeared behind the trees, "Well, I don't know...why don't you just ask them?"

"That's a great idea!" they cried in unison, once again startling their much more reserved companion.

"We'll ask whichever one of them we see first at school tomorrow!"

The evil glint returned to Patty's eye as she leveled her gaze at her sister, "Since you think they're not dating and I think they are, how about a bet?"

Liz smirked, "Alright, what are the stakes?"

"Hmmm, how about...Loser has to spend cleaning day helping Kid and the winner gets to take the day off?"

Her sister's face paled a bit at the thought of dealing with the obsessive compulsive Death god by herself, but she pushed the thought aside and reached out to shake her sister's hand, "Deal."

Tsubaki giggled nervously at how seriously the pair were taking the situation, "Oh my."

The next day Liz and Patty were storming through the halls, a reluctant Tsubaki at their side to act as referee, searching for Soul and Maka.

After several long minutes, during which Tsubaki asked several times why they couldn't wait until they saw the duo in class, Patty spotted the familiar mop of silver hair walking away from a small group of people.

"There's Soul!"

Liz grinned, "Alright! Now's our chance." she took a deep breath, "Soul! Wait up!"

The Scythe turned at the sound of his name, "Huh?" the girls ran up to him and he raised his hand by way of greeting, "Yo, what's up ladies?"

Tsubaki smiled as pleasantly as she could manage under the circumstances, "Good morning Soul-kun. Where's Maka-chan?"

Soul yawned and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "She's in the teacher's lounge talking to her Dad and Professor Stein about her Magic sensing abilities. Why?"

Liz reached out and patted him on the shoulder, "No reason, we can ask you."

"Huh?"

Patty slid up next to her sister and smiled in a way that caused Soul to raise an eyebrow at her, "Can we ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

Tsubaki stood to the side biting her lip as the sisters pressed closer to the confused Deathscythe, Patty continued, "We want you to settle something for us that's all."

Soul looked at the pair dubiously, "You're starting to freak me out."

Liz shrugged, "No backing out now, you said you's answer."

The silver-haired boy sighed, "Alright, so just ask me already!"

"Okay, Soul, are you and Maka dating?"

Without a pause or a hint of hesitation Soul looked right into their eyes and answered, "No."

Even Tsubaki was surprised as he smirked at them.

Patty, not willing to take defeat lightly whined at the other weapon, "Whhhaaaat? How can you say that? We saw you yesterday!"

Soul's smirk faded into a confused frown, "What?"

Liz looked smugly down at her distressed sibling, "She means, we saw you sharing ice cream at the park yesterday. It looked like you were on a date, that's what started the whole thing."

Soul's smile returned, "I see. Well, it looked like a date because we were on a date."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Patty elbowed her sister, but Liz was now glaring at the younger weapon in confusion, "Hold on, you just said that you weren't dating, you heard him right Tsubaki?" the other girl nodded, "You can't just take back what you said."

Soul shook his head, "I'm not. We go on dates, we have been for a couple of years, but we're not dating."

The girls stared at him in confusion, finally Patty broke the silence, "I don't get it!"

Soul smiled, though there was a hint of melancholy in his eyes, "We date, but we aren't dating." he leaned back against the wall, "You know how Maka feels about relationships."

He turned his gaze to the ceiling, "It's a bit of a shame, since I can't call her my girlfriend, but as long as she's by my side it doesn't really matter."

Tsubaki put one hand to her chin as she considered that information, "So you are in love with each other then?" Soul nodded, "Then no matter how you look at it, if you're going on dates and you're in love then you're dating aren't you?"

Liz nodded, "Tsubaki's right, besides if you don't call it dating then what do you say when you talk to each other?"

Soul closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, "We are what we are. We're Soul and Maka, we're best friends, we're partners, but that part of our relationship...we just don't give it a name."

He opened his eyes, a tender look in the crimson orbs as he spoke of his partner, "Besides, we're far too cool to be hung up on stuff like that."

Liz and Patty stared at the other weapon with hearts pulsing in their eyes, "Soul-kun you're so cool!"

"I want a boyfriend like you!"

Soul took a step away from the girls, "Uh yeah, I just assumed Kid was more your type..."

He was saved from that line of conversation as he heard his name ringing out through the halls of Shibusen once more, "Soul!"

He turned and smiled as he saw Maka walking towards them with Kid and Black Star on either side of her.

Soul looked back at his fellow weapons, wanting to make a point while they were still out of earshot of their meisters, "Look we don't try to hide it, but we don't make a big deal of it either okay. So just don't say anything about this conversation to her or she'll be embarrassed."

He locked eyes with each of the girls in turn, "and please, whatever you do don't say anything about it to Black Star or the whole city will know by the end of the day."

Tsubaki nodded, while Liz and Patty flashed him a thumbs-up just as their friends joined them.

Maka smiled and moved to her place by Soul's side, lightly brushing his shoulder with hers, "Hey everyone, what were you guys talking about?"

Soul smiled, "You," she blinked at him in confusion, "They wanted to know where you were, so I told them."

"I see, well the bell's going to ring soon, we should all get to class."

Soul casually took Maka's books from her letting them hang at his side as the group began to move towards the classroom.

His fellow weapons smiled at the gesture, something that they had witnessed many times before, but his actions had suddenly taken on new meaning. Kid and Black Star exchanged a confused glance, but when they got no response from the girls they shrugged and filed into the classroom behind their friends.

A few moments after the group had disappeared into the classroom a horrified shriek rang throughout Shibusen causing the halls to grow silent, disturbed by the sound. Inside their classroom everyone turned in their seats to stare at Patty grinning triumphantly at her distraught sibling.

Black Star grimaced, "What the hell was that about?"

Tsubaki forced a smile, "Oh she just realized that she lost a bet..."

Wow, it's been a really long time since I've written anything! I know most of my readers are still waiting for me to update my Naruto fics, but this popped into my head and I wanted to get it down before I lost it. This took me about an hour to write, and honestly it just solidifies my belief that I do my best work when I stick to one shots because I really like how this turned out.

For those of you waiting on updates for my other stories, don't worry, I know I'm taking forever, but I haven't given up on them! Take care everybody!


End file.
